ONE NIGHT STANDS
by kyl8909
Summary: After breaking up with his girlfriend, Kevin Ryan ends up at his partner's apartment. Six months later and things have changed.


*So this is my very first fan fic. I rated it M just to be on the very safe side although I really think its only a T rating. Feed back is welcome and I might just write more.*

ONE NIGHT STANDS

The gang stood around the murder board for the last time before calling it a night. Their most recent case had them all biting nails and scratching heads. Even Castle couldn't come up with some completely insane answer.

"Let's call it a night guys. Go home and get some rest, we can go over the evidence with fresh eyes tomorrow" Beckett sighed. Grabbing her stuff she once again noticed the tension between Ryan and Esposito. The two men hadn't worked in synch all day and it was starting to worry her. Beckett made a mental note to talk to the two men after they solved their case and left the precinct.

Ryan looked over at his partner as they gathered their stuff to leave. He couldn't understand where it had all gone wrong. Sure when they had started sleeping together they had agreed to keep it at that. Simple one night stands whenever they got the urge. But Ryan had noticed that those one night stands were happening more often. Ryan even kept a duffle bag of clothes at Esposito's apartment because he kept ending up spending the night. Ryan still couldn't believe they had ended up in bed with each other. After the argument and subsequent break up with Jenny, it was only natural to end up at his best friend's apartment late at night.

_Six months ago:_

Ryan couldn't quite figure out how he felt about the break up. He was hurt and devastated but relieved all at the same time. He had told Jenny to get her things and be gone by the time he got back. He didn't know where he was going but he got into his car and drove away. He found himself standing in front of Esposito's apartment door ready to knock. He took a deep breath, not sure why he was so nervous, and brought his fist down on the door. He heard shuffling coming from inside just before the door opened. Javier Esposito stood in the doorway in nothing but a pair of sweat pants that hung low enough to tell he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He asked, a bit surprised to see his partner standing there. Ryan took stock of the man standing half naked in front of him. A slight sheen shone from his well-muscled chest, evidence that Esposito had just stepped out of the shower.

Ryan took a deep breath and answered quietly, "Jenny and I had a fight, and it's over."

"Kevin, I'm sorry, come in." The use of his first name proving how sorry Esposito was. Ryan moved into the room and set down on the couch. He rested his head in his hands. Esposito moved into the kitchen and came out with a six pack. He moved to the couch and sat down next to Ryan. He placed the pack on the table and handed Ryan one of the beers.

"Thanks." Ryan removed the cap and took a swig before laying back against the cushions.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Ryan sighed, "I'm not sure what really happened. Things have been strained between us for a while now. She kept getting angry cause I was hanging out with you too much. I would come over here after work instead of going home to her." Ryan set up suddenly and looked Esposito in the eyes. "You know our cases have been really tough lately. I can't talk to her about that stuff, she worries too much as it is."

Esposito nodded his understanding, "man, I get it. Is that what the fight tonight was about?"

"Yeah. I forgot our anniversary because of the Riley case. She got fed up and said I should just move in with you. She seems to think we are dating or some shit." Ryan snorted into his beer. Esposito laughed too and laid back next to his partner.

"Man you wish you could date this." Esposito gestured his hand over his body.

"I don't see anything so special." Ryan replied running his eyes down the body sitting very close to his own. Ryan felt the heat start to flow through his body and straight to his lap. Esposito really did have something special going on with his body and this wasn't the first time he had noticed. Ryan had caught himself looking at his partner and best friend a lot these days. And he really liked what he saw. Especially when Esposito wore the tight t-shirts he favored.

Esposito gasped in mock shock, "Dude! You're crazy; I've totally got it going on. And I mean all of it." He winked at Ryan, causing the man to laugh. Ryan finished his beer, his second to be exact, and feeling bold from the effects of the alcohol he ran his hand along the other man's bicep.

"I supposed you aren't completely hideous looking." He continued to move his hand along the muscle of the well-toned man. Ryan's hand had made its way to Esposito's chest and he made sure he traced each and every muscle. Esposito let Ryan continue with his exploration without saying a word. He sucked in a breath when Ryan's hand lingered over his left nipple. Ryan lifted his head and met Esposito's eyes. The first kiss was hesitant, more of a question really. When they pulled apart Esposito cocked his eyebrow at Ryan asking what the man wanted to happen next.

"You okay with this?" Ryan asked as he lowered his hand to Esposito's rather large package.

"God yes!" Esposito moaned before grabbing Ryan's face and pressing their lips together. The second kiss was full of heat and passion which left the two panting as they pulled apart.

"What are we doing?" Ryan asked, searching Esposito's eyes for some kind of answer. Esposito could practically see the wheels turning in his partner's head. He always did think way too much.

"Bro relax. This is just sex. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm horny, your horny, we are just helping each other out." Esposito placed his hand on Ryan's bulge and gave it a squeeze.

"Holy shit!" Ryan yelled. "Okay, just sex." There would be no talking after that. The two men continued to touch each other as Esposito began to undress Ryan. When he got the man's shirt off he stood up and brought Ryan with him into a deep kiss. Ryan wrapped his arms around Esposito's neck and the two stood there just kissing for a moment. Esposito pulled away first and pulled Ryan into the bedroom. He removed the last of their clothes and pushed Ryan onto the bed. He kissed his way up Ryan's body, listening to the moans coming from his partner. He gave Ryan one last kiss on the lips before gently nudging him to turn over. Esposito grabbed his supplies from the bedside table and began to prepare Ryan. When he was ready Esposito gently entered the man's body. He waited for the tension to subside and the moans of pleasure to begin before moving. The pair moved together, enjoying the heat their bodies created. They pleasured each other until they reached their peaks, one right after the other.

Esposito collapsed on top of Ryan, kissing his shoulder. Ryan tried to catch his breath but found it difficult with the weight of the man on top of him. He rolled Esposito off and turned to talk to him. However, he found that Esposito was already fast asleep. Ryan shook his head and got out of bed. He slipped back into his clothes and left the apartment. He leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He ran a hand through his hair and decided they would either talk about it tomorrow or they wouldn't. Like Esposito had said, "It was just sex."

_Present Day:_

They never did talk about. They did however continue to hook up whenever they got the urge, usually after a tough case. Ryan saw Esposito look up and meet his eyes. He nodded once, their signal that it would be one of those nights. Only this time Ryan didn't respond with the usual nod to accept the invitation. Instead he shook his head, grabbed his bag, and stormed off to the elevators. Esposito stood where he was, flabbergasted, for a moment before following. He just managed to stop the elevator doors before they closed and he stepped inside. Ryan rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Bro, what's up?" Esposito asked with his brow furrowed. Ryan chuckled to himself remembering how their whole, new, relationship had started.

"Not in the mood tonight" he shrugged.

Esposito laughed, "You are always in the mood."

"Like last night?" Ryan stated, boldly turning to face the other man. Esposito visibly flinched.

"I'm sorry about that, but you caught me off guard."

"I told you I loved you and you threw me out of your apartment. And now you think I'm just going to forget that and crawl back into your bed? You're delusional Javier!" Ryan walked out of the opened elevator doors and headed towards his car.

He heard Esposito's footsteps behind him but he didn't stop or turn around. He made it to his car and was putting the key in the lock when he was grabbed from behind and turned around. Esposito roughly pushed him up against the car and covered Ryan's lips with his own, forcing his tongue into the other mouth. Ryan was shocked but couldn't stop. He grabbed the back of Esposito's head and pulled him closer. He bit Esposito's bottom lip and heard the other man's deep moan. Esposito pulled his lips away but kept his body pressed against Ryan's.  
"I told you. It was just sex. Then you tell me you love me and changed the game. I needed time to think and I did." Esposito kissed Ryan again, lingering for a moment. "I know you figured out that our one night stands have become more than that. I like having you in my apartment, in my bed. We belong together Kevin. I'm just sorry I didn't realize that last night." Ryan initiated the kiss this time. He had wanted Esposito to say this last night but he would take it now.

"Does this mean you feel the same way I do?" He asked with his eyes full of hope.

"Yes."

"Javier, I need you to say it. Please." Ryan begged. He wanted to believe what Esposito was saying but he had to hear it. The sting of rejection he felt after last night was still too fresh.

Esposito but his hands on the side of Ryan's face before answering, "Kevin, I love you!" He smiled when he saw Ryan's eyes light up and the biggest smiles appear on his face. Esposito took the opportunity to nod his head again. Ryan laughed out loud and returned the nod. The men got into their separate cars and drove home. Ryan didn't need to make any pits stops.

After all, he had left his duffle bag at Esposito's place.


End file.
